Thermal Ignition
Thermal Ignition is an emitter quirk that belongs to Giovanni Elio . It allows him to generate fire inside his own body to increase his physical abilities with thermal energy or he can freely manipulate the heat he emits when his quirk is active. Description A quirk born between his father's Furnace quirk and his birth mother's Blast Burn quirk. It has two abilities: Instead of just releasing flames from his body like his mother or generate fire inside his own body like his father. He can ignite flames inside his body to increase his physical abilities with thermal energy or he can freely manipulate the heat he emits when his quirk is active. While this quirk is active a flame burns on his forehead. He generates fire inside his own body like a furnace that increases his physical abilities with thermal energy. The hotter his flames get the more his strength continues to increase. Using this power, Giovanni can leap to extraordinary heights and land with grace and ease, withstand critical attacks without flinching and inflict powerful blows with minimal movement. This also translates into his pankration skills are made even stronger by using his thermal energy to pack more power. This increase in strength is immense as only a few minutes after his quirk activated he can easily crush boulders and even punch through robots made of steel, able to knock people away with great force simply by flexing his fingers after catching them mid-attack. The flames inside burn more intensely as his ability remains active, making his body release great amounts of heat. Clothing not made fire retardant will easily burn after only a minute after his quirk activates. This heat makes it difficult for others to land effective strikes through as Gio manipulates it to create a potent and dense invisible aura the moment he activates his quirk. The range of this heat aura will stretch the longer he keeps his quirk active and the more heat he emits. So dense that it can stop bullets after being active for only two minutes. He can even use this dense heat to extend the range and force of his physical attacks. Weaknesses While his quirk has plenty of power and advantages. It does come with it's a fair share of weaknesses * This quirks 'fuel' is Gio's oxygen. Once he's used up a considerable amount of oxygen within his body or his breathing becomes irregular his quirk will weaken or shut off altogether until he's regathered the oxygen to provide his flame's fuel. * Also when exposed to cold weather or rain his quirk slowly weakens as he struggles to keep himself warm. * He has to be very cautious with his quirk's heat as time passes to not hurt civilians * After using this quirk for too long, when shut off his body will experience terrible fatigue needed to be helped to his feet after overuse Super Moves * Intoccabile: A technique where after taking a deep breath, Giovanni compresses the invisible heat aura to just a centimeter above his skin. While doing his Giovanni has been shown able to stop blasts of plasma while using this. Bullets and knives rarely if ever can reach his skin when this is in use. Giovanni mentions this technique is mostly used for his own well being as just standing next to him will begin to burn your skin. * Proiettili Di Calore: Through the manipulation of his excess heat and the strength his quirk grants him he can flick his fingers (usually his thumbs) a tiny burst of an air vacuum and condensed heat erupts from the action; resulting in a long-range strike akin to that of a bullet being fired. At the flick of his fingers was able to send low-level street criminals a far distance with very little effort. It should be mentioned that the further the 'bullets get away from Giovanni the more it decreases in intensity. * Respirazione: By gathering more air with a deep breath Giovanni can dramatically increase the flames burning in him. By doing so the heat and thermal energy he creates doubles and increases the potency and range of his quirk. Overuse of this super move does cause way more fatigue after the quirk is shut off and in one case after using it four times had to sleep for sixteen hours straight. * Ondata Di Caldo: Similar to 'Proiettili Di Calore' Giovanni can swat his arm to release a wave of heat to block on-coming projectiles or to knock foes away. The further the wave gets from Gio the more it decreases in intensity but at close range, the wave feels like an oncoming truck. * Calcio di Helios: By concentrating his outside heat and thermal energy into his legs and spine to deliver devastating kicks and monstrous levels of leg strength. With his kicks, Gio can send small to medium size cars flying at foes, make tremendously high and far jumps, and even put those with gigantification-based transformation quirk down for the count. The main weakness of this is that it leaves the rest of his body without any real use of his quirk. Trivia *None of the names of the super moves were named by Giovanni and instead was by others who've seen them *All of the super moves are in Giovanni's native language of Italian Category:Quirks Category:Emitter Quirks